


Slave Chip for a Slave Princess

by Imperator Mentus (ImperatorMentus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brain Surgery, F/F, F/M, Leia Organa's Slave Bikini, Mind Control, Multi, Pregnancy, Science Fiction, Sexual Slavery, Slave Leia, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperatorMentus/pseuds/Imperator%20Mentus
Summary: After capturing the rebel princess, Jabba decides to test out a black market brain implant on his new slave.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt, Leia Organa/Melina Carniss, Leia Organa/Salacious Crumb, Mara Jade/Leia Organa, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker/Leia Organa, Winter Celchu/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Slave Chip for a Slave Princess

Carbonite melted, and Han Solo fell stumbling into the masked figure's arms. Blinking, blinded, he found that he hadn't the strength to even sit up all the way. All he remembered was being lowered into the carbonite, the bitter cold, and then nothing. Where was he?

Jabba, the bounty hunter was taking him to Jabba. His hands reached, but found only impenetrable armor and a harsh, grating voice.

"Who are you," he asked, dreading the answer, confidence burned away by the searing cold.

There was a pause.

"Someone who loves you," came an entirely different voice. High and clear, sometimes sharp, but capable of such gentleness and depths that he could sometimes scarcely believe it. 

Someone he loved.

"Leia," he said, his words still weak.

She did not answer with that voice, but with a passionate kiss that for a moment drove back all the horror and pain of his capture. He reached for her, inwardly cursing the weakness that kept him from pulling her close into his arms. Tried to savor the touch while it lasted, though his exhaustion made it an exercise of will to do even that much.

"Come on," she said, helping him to his unsteady feet. "I've got to get you out of here."

Leaning against his love, he took a step. It was weak, almost more of a stumble, but it was a start. The weakness was passing. Just being near her gave him strength he'd never expected. Then he heard the laugh.

Deep, booming. It filled the room even as it mocked him. Han knew that laugh.

He heard a curtain clink back, turned to face the supine figure he could no longer see, but knew so well. Jabba the Hutt. Gangster, drug lord, and his one time employer. The being whose bounty had chased him halfway across the galaxy, and had in the end led him here. There had to be a way out. He'd talked himself out of worse situations then this, all he needed was the proper angle.

Not mercy, that was certain, for the Hutt had none. Not that Han had any intent to beg regardless, but he knew that it would have been useless just the same. Money, that might work. The greedy slug was always tight fisted. They were only in this mess because Han had been forced to dump one of Jabba's shipments and never quite had enough to pay him back. It would be expensive, but he had access to money now. The rebellion wasn't exactly rich, but there were a lot of deep pockets that opposed the Empire's tightening fist. Surely Jabba could look the other way, if the price was right.

It was no use. The greedy Hutt just scoffed at his claims. Did he not believe Han when he said they could pay? Did he not care? In the end, it was much the same either way.

As the guards roughly hauled Han from the throne room, he found his resurgent strength failing once again. It was over, done, there was nothing he could do. His silver tongue wasn't going to talk him out of this one, and even if he had eyes to aim with, his ready blaster was no longer at his side.

His legs scraped against the rough stairs as they dragged him down, his nose assaulted with new and unwelcome stenches the lower they got. Yet through it all, there was one deep, abiding regret that consumed him. A regret he was powerless to solve.

Leia.

Han knew the Hutt, knew his tastes. He'd think twice about leaving even a hated enemy in the slug's clutches. Doubly so if that enemy was an attractive woman. He could only guess what fate awaited Leia, but he knew enough, and what he did know made his blood boil.

Whatever it might have cost him in the long run, he wished to blazes that she had never come.

Leia watched them drag Han away, held helplessly in the guards' iron grip as they dragged away the man she loved. Just like that, all her dreams came crashing around her. They had been so close. Just a few more minutes and they could have been out the door and away from this vile place. It had been a foolish gamble in the first place, a distraction at a critical time when she was most needed in the battle against The Empire, but what could she do?

It wasn't like she could just leave Han, not like that. She'd rather die.

Unfortunately, it seemed like that was the fate in store for her, though Leia doubled it would be quick or clean. She steeled herself as they brought her to the vile gangster. Up close, without the benefit of her mask, he smelled even worse than she'd expected.

"We have powerful friends," she threatened, "You're going to regret this."

It was true. The rebellion had an army, a fleet. To say nothing of a Jedi like Luke. Jabba may have had his run of the underworld, but he was nothing next to them. The rebels could ill afford such a distraction, but in the end Jabba was doomed. That was little good now, unfortunately. The army, the fleet, those were both very far from here, and Leia was all alone.

The slug spoke, and though she could not understand his words, she knew enough to tell he was mocking her. He leered at her, licking his slimy lips, and she turned away in revulsion.

The tiny thing at his side cackled, and the gangster spoke again. His words were unknown, but the effects were obvious. The guards converged on her, ripping away first her armor, then her jumpsuit. Leia protested ineffectually, but promised that she would not beg or cry.

No matter what happened.

They stripped her naked, baring her body before all the lowlife scum of Jabba's criminal court. It hurt, though she refused to show it. Not just being exposed like this, but being exposed to them, to these wretched criminals. All the while, that obnoxious little imp on the podium laughed away.

With a shove, Leia was pressed up to the disgusting crime boss, who ogled her openly before expressing his unwanted approval. Then, in a moment that would turn Leia's stomach for days, his drooling tongue reached out and licked all the way up her side. Again she shuddered, but they held her arms too tight for her to get free.

It was then that she resolved to kill him one day. With her bare hands, if she could, but one way or another she was going to kill Jabba the Hutt.

Her time at the center was mercifully short. Another command from Jabba - she wished now that she'd learned the language, but Huttese hadn't been on the Alderan Royal Academy's curriculum - and she was whisked down into the belly of the labyrinthine palace. Still naked, of course, with not a shred of attention paid to her feelings or comfort.

Again Leia vowed not to be broken, whatever was in store for her, and again swore bloody vengeance against everyone involved.

She was thrust into a dark room, lit only by harsh, flickering glowpanels somewhere deep underground. The room was dusty and cluttered, with boxes and bins scattered throughout the room. Most of the bins looked to Leia like scrapmetal, though there were also heaps of rolled fabric and all manner of tools throughout. A trio of droids toiled over a workbench in the far corner, assisted by a pair of browbeaten drudges. A dark haired woman looked over as Leia entered the room. She smiled at Leia, but there wasn't a shred of warmth to it. It had the same feral gleam a hawkbat must have when first spotting its prey.

"So," she said, "Jabba's new girl, huh?"

"I'm no one's girl," Leia spat, only to catch a ringing slap across the face. Leia started for the other woman, but a hand at her shoulder was enough to end that. The thick green fingers squeezed until her bones felt like they were grinding together, and Leia gasped in pain. It was only when they had reminded her just how thoroughly she was outmuscled that they released her once again.

"Let's try that again. My name is Melina Carniss. I run things down her, but if you know what's good for you you'll be calling me ma'am or miss, got that?"

Leia stood like a stone, refusing to dignify that with a response. The woman stepped closer, speaking lower this time. More dangerously.

"I said, got that?"

Still Leia refused to answer, but it was only when she smiled that Leia realized that she had been hoping for defiance. Her hands reached out, grabbing at Leia's breast and pinching her nipple sharply. She twisted, and Leia cried out helplessly. The guards held Leia tight, refusing to let her squirm away out of the woman's grip.

"Listen, slut. It's time for you to learn something. You belong to Jabba now. You're property. The only question is, are you going to be valuable property that gets taken care of, or are you going to be the worthless, disposable sort. I don't care who or what you were before this, that's over now. However bad you think this is, it can get a whole lot worse. Now are you going to be good, or not?"

Slowly, reluctantly, almost against her will, Leia nodded. The pressure let up, but the grip didn't release.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yes, ma'am," Leia said between gritted teeth.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll be good," Leia told her, ashamed at herself, even though she knew that it was both silly and useless to fight here. Her battles were elsewhere.

"Much better," Melina said, "Though perhaps a bit more enthusiasm was in order."

The smug contempt in that voice renewed Leia's disgust. She told the other woman what she could do with her enthusiasm, and received another slap for her troubles. Leia considered it a fair trade.

"Now for some good news. The Mighty Jabba has decided that he is going to keep you."

"You don't say," Leia mocked, "I think I figured that one out already."

"Oh, I don't think you have," Melina said with a wicked smile. "See, plenty of girls go through Jabba's palace, and most of them don't stick around long. Some of them, Jabba gives away when he's in the mood to reward a favored underling. Some of us go on to bigger and better things, such as breaking in disobedient sluts like you. A few - a rare few - even manage to earn their freedom. Most of the time, though? Jabba just gets bored. Girls don't last very long once the boss loses interest."

"He's a monster."

"A monster who owns you, sweet cheeks, so you'd better learn some respect."

"He can't possibly think he'll get away with this. When the rebellion hears about this-"

"Rebellions come and go, princess. Jabba has ruled these sands longer than your little movement has existed, longer than the Empire. He's dug in deep, and there isn't a force in the galaxy that is going to move him. Let the outside galaxy burn, for all he cares. Jabba will remain. Down here, his word is the law, his whim your only concern. Please him, and you'll be rewarded. Displease him? Well, I don't think that is going to be a concern for you. Now lie back."

Leia would do no such thing, but the green skinned guards had a grip like durasteel, and easily forced her back onto the table. Metal restraints snapped into place around her wrists and ankles. Leia tried to remain implacible, but could not resist a shudder as she was spread naked across the cold bench. One of the gamoreans took the opportunity to squeeze an exposed breast, snorting to itself at her futile disgust.

She had been tortured before, Leia reminded herself. Had come face to face with the Empire's best interrogators and come out triumphant. But even in the deepest imperial holding cell she had not felt so exposed, so vulnerable. Even at their most evil, the empire was not so purile as these criminals. Cold and cruel, yes, but nowhere near so slimy and degrading.

"You'll never break me," Leia said, hoping the words held more confidence than she felt.

"Better women than you have said so. Unfortunately for me, we don't get to do this the long way. Jabba has other plans for you."

"What are you talking about."

"You'll see," she said, and motioned to the guards. At her signal, the fat one palmed open the door, and ushered in a clanking medical droid.

At least, it had begun life as one. This unit had so many aftermarket modifications and jury rigged alterations that it was only barely distinguishable. Ill fitting motors creaked and shuddered with every step it took, and Leia watched with horror as it extended a number of sharp instruments from its body.

"What is that thing," she asked, all pretense of bravado forgotten.

"A fun little toy fresh off the black market. Don't worry, I'm told there's only a twenty percent chance of permanent brain damage."

"Permanent what!"

Leia tried to shy away as it moved behind her, but a set of clamps came down and forced her head into place so tightly that only her eyes could move.

"Try to hold still, dear, you'll barely even feel this."

It was a bald faced lie. She felt every second of it as the microprobe burrowed through her skull. Leia fought and screamed, but was able to do nothing to ease the pressure she felt inside her skull as it operated within. For the briefest instant Leia felt her muscles convulse, cramping painfully all at once, and when it was over she found herself unable to move at all.

Inwardly she panicked, fearing that the dreadful machine had damaged her after all, but she could still feel it pushing and pulling inside her head. Leia giggled, and not because the situation was in any way funny. A completely involuntary response, one she had been neither expecting, nor was able to resist. A flurry of sensations swept by one after the other. She laughed, she cried, yelped in pain as her entire body lit on fire all at once. Moaned lewdly as she climaxed right there in front of everyone.

The pig men chuckled amongst themselves at this, and Melina treated her with a haughty sneer, asking if she was enjoying herself. Leia tried to answer, but her movements were still thick and garbled, though they improved by the minute.

Soon the droid was finished, its invasive probe replaced by a cool spray of sealant to close up the tiny incision. There was hardly any pain, just a dull ache where the machine had done its work.

The restraints withdrew in a whirring rush, leaving Leia free once more. She tested her limbs and found that motion and feeling had returned, though her movements felt more sluggish than she would prefer.

"All done," Melina said, with a look that suggested they were far from finished. "How do you feel?"

Leia sat up slowly, refusing to dignify her with an answer.

"Defiant, is it? That's fine. Defiance is good. It means we can cut straight to the fun part."

The woman pulled out some sort of remote and fiddled with one of the controls.

"There. I think that should do it," she said "Stand up."

Although Leia had been about to do exactly that, stubborn pride led her to resist. At least, that was the intention. No sooner had the command been given than Leia felt a sudden pressure inside her skull, soon blossoming into outright pain. With each microsecond she resisted the punishment grew, until she could take no more and leapt to her feet.

Immediately the pain vanished, leaving behind only a warm, giddy sense of relief. Experimentally, she tried to sit back down, only to receive a sharp searing jolt that stood her back on her tip-toes. It was not mere pain. She called it that, but only for lack of a better word. This was something deeper, more primal. The sort of pain that made her body instinctively recoil from the source. Only in this case that source was disobedience.

"What did you do to me?" she asked in indignant horror.

"Something to make you more compliant. Don't worry, darling, I'm sure you'll hardly need it."

The condescending pat on her cheek was enough to make Leia snap, but when she tried to strike the cruel woman her body refused to act. All she gained for her efforts amounted to little more than a short spasm of her right arm. Even the fist she made was growing more painful by the moment, until at last Leia was forced to relax her hand.

Melina notice the struggle, and favored her with a knowing smirk.

"You'll never get away with this," Leia blustered, "I'll fight it, I will never-"

"Silence," the other woman commanded, and Leia's mouth shut. She tried to speak, but her jaw ached and her lungs burned, and in the end she wasn't quite able to force out more than an indignant squawk.

"Much better, I'm beginning to like you already."

If only eyes were blasters, Leia's glare would have left that woman a smoking crater on the ground.

"Now, we know that your mouth has made it through the operation. Let's make sure your motor reflexes have done the same. Hop up and down for me. Ten times."

Leia started her first jump almost as soon as she heard the words. There was time for only the briefest moment of discomfort before she was already in motion. She hadn't meant to comply. If anything, it had simply been a reflex, an instinctive jump no different than if she had sat down on a burr. And when she was already in motion, already doing what she was told, Leia made another, far more troubling discovery.

She felt happy.

That relief she had felt upon standing had not been from the sudden absence of pain, but a reward for doing what she was told. This time, having not resisted the initial command, the effects were stronger still. Despite herself, Leia could not help but feel glad at following orders.

From almost the start, the gamorean guardsmen had started chuffing and snorting, but it was only around the third hop that Leia realized the source of their mirth. Her bare breasts, unsupported and unconstrained, were bouncing about wildly with each jump. Leia thought about stopping, but could not quite bring herself to do it. Even that one brief pause between jumps was agony enough to set her moving again. Instead, she hugged her chest tight, hoping to hide and support what she could not prevent.

Her tormentor was having none of that.

"None of that! Arms at your sides, slut. Your body doesn't belong to you anymore, so you don't get to choose when to hide it."

Hating that woman as she'd never despised anyone save the butcher Tarkin himself, Leia reluctantly complied. Their show now unimpeded, the pig-men laughed and mocked her in their unintelligible grunting language. Leia met their eyes as she bounced up and down for their amusement, refusing to wilt under their mocking stares. Inwardly, though, she burned with an unending humiliation at the way she helplessly put on a show for their pleasure.

At last the ordeal ended, and although she dreaded what else was to come, she stood proud and tall as she glared at her captors, pretending that she was far more unafraid than she actually felt.

"Well done, pet."

Leia scoffed, but felt a disconcerting flush of pleasure at the woman's praise.

"Time for some more tests. Hmmm... Flexibility, perhaps? Yes, that sounds good. Slave, place your hands above your head and stretch backwards as far as you can without falling over."

Leia did so, mindful of the way the motion lifted and displayed her chest, but unable to do anything about it. Unable to stop herself, Leia contorted her body backwards, bending as far back as she could. It was not particularly impressive. Though the rebellion had kept Leia more than active, it had left her with little time for formal training, and so she was far more stiff than she would like. But then again, flexibility wasn't the actual point here, Leia knew, but rather to expose and humiliate her further.

Still, that damned chip in her skull was unsatisfied with her first efforts, and so she was forced to bend further and further until she thought she was going to collapse.

"Enough. You may stand straight once more."

That was one command Leia was all too happy to follow.

"Now turn around and touch your toes," she commanded. "No bending at the knees."

This time Leia tried to struggle, though it was ultimately futile. After only a token resistance, she was bent over with her hands on her feet. Leia stood there, body shaking, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had before in her entire life. She didn't know what the guardsmen were saying with their snuffing grunts. She didn't want to know.

But she could guess.

That damned woman held her there, far longer than before. Until Leia's legs shook and her calves burned, though not half as much as they did when she tried to stand up. She thought of the hardships she had faced, the pain she had suffered. So much had happened these past few years, and yet nothing so personal, so perverted and banal as this. To have her most private parts so lewdly displayed was an insult to her dignity both as a princess of Alderaan and as a general of the Rebellion.

Yet what could she do? Try as she might, the most she could manage was a brief second or so of disobedience, before sheer instinct melted her iron will and forced her back into position. Leia was helpless, utterly and completely vulnerable, and there was nothing she could do about it.

There was motion. Someone standing just behind her, close enough that she could feel the air move around them. Who was it? Leia craned her eyes, but could not move her head far enough to see.

One of the guardsmen? They wouldn't. Even she couldn't stoop so low as to allow them-

Would she?

No! Leia spasmed, tried to fight it like she had never fought before. But what did that accomplish? Enough to make her collapse to the floor, but even that was a faint reprieve. No sooner had she landed, than she sprang back up and into position, moving no less urgently than she would had the floor been searing hot metal.

"Enjoying yourself princess?"

A slap on her back jolted Leia, though this time she barely moved from position. Not a guard after all, then. It was only that woman. For a brief moment Leia actually felt grateful.

Grateful!

She found that she could talk.

"Stop this," Leia said, "Please."

"I asked you a question, slut! Are you enjoying yourself."

Leia found herself compelled to answer.

"No!" she said, "Of course I'm not."

"That so? But you've been down there for minutes."

"You know I can't help it!" Leia insisted.

"That's right, you can't. You just do what you're told. Isn't that so?"

"Yes!" Leia said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Then you've learned your first lesson. Stand up."

She did so, trying not to think about how good it felt to obey the woman's commands.

"Time for a new lesson, then. Guards out."

They complained, Leia could read their body language and tone enough for that, but they did as they were told. Apparently this woman was high enough in the fat slug's esteem to command obedience from the brutes.

Then it was just the two of them. That should have been comforting, but somehow Leia knew that things would only get worse.

She wasn't wrong.

"Much better. Just us girls now. No need for those fat, ugly guards. We both know you're going to behave for me."

"I'm going to kill you," Leia declared, her voice icy cold. "I don't know when, and I don't know how, but know that the last thing you see will be my face above yours as I end your twisted life."

She steeled herself for punishment, but the woman just smiled.

"You always say the nicest things. But first, kneel down and I'll tell you what the next place I'm going to see your pretty little face."

Leia immediately sank to the floor, and watched uncomprehending as the other woman stripped out of her skintight jumpsuit.

"What are you-"

"Shhh.... You're done talking. Now it's time to have some fun. For me, at least, but I'm sure you'll learn to like it too."

As Leia fell silent, the woman finished stripping and sat down at the table, pausing only to order Leia to keep her eyes from wandering away. There was a certain grace and poise to her, Leia was forced to admit, a predatory sensuality that came to light as she strutted in front of Leia. Carnis had hinted at being a dancer once, before she had earned Jabba's favor. Leia could believe it, although she had seen no sign of the woman during her time disguised amongst the Hutt's guests.

The woman was attractive, Leia was grudgingly forced to admit. With a lithe dancer's body that was nonetheless quite full figured. Were the woman not the perpetrator of her every humiliation, Leia might have even found herself jealous of the other woman's body.

As it was, any admiration was drowned out by the vain yearning to smother her in her sleep.

"Ah, much better. Now, we were discussing where I would like to see that smiling face of yours. Have you guessed?"

Melina parted her thighs, and a dawning revulsion rose deep within Leia.

"You wouldn't."

"No? If you think that, you must not be too bright. So let me make it easy: I want you to bury your head right here between my thighs. I want your tongue all over my clit. You are going to eat me out, and you're going to do the best damned job you can. That clear enough for you?"

Leia fought it every step of the way, moving in fits and starts every time she lost the battle, but before long she found herself staring up at the other woman and trying not to look at the gaping slit right in front of her.

"I can't-"

"Of course you can. Now lick."

She sat there with her tongue on fire, her every desire recoiling from what she was expected to do. Unfortunately, instinct won out over desire, and at last her tongue flicked out and slid across the Melina's already wet opening.

The pain went away, but immediately Leia began retching.

"Stop that. You love this, slut, now act like it."

Immediately, Leia's protests ceased.

"Much better. Now get started."

Leia had no choice. Bound by this infernal device, she was forced to lick and tease her hated tormentor's slit, pretending all the while that she was enjoying herself.

"You're terrible at this," Melina said, "I'd have thought that a rebel slut like you would be used to this by now."

"Of course not," Leia gasped between licks.

"What's that, you ungrateful bitch? You spent all your time fucking the boys and left the ladies out in the cold?"

She tried to protest, but Melina's hands snaked through her hair and pulled her closer into the woman's snatch. 

It was absurd, of course. What time had Leia even had for casual dalliance? As a princess, she had been under constant scrutiny, expected to act at all times with proper dignity and gravitas. The relative freedom of her senate position had offered more opportunity, but what few flings she had were still short, abbreviated affairs, always coming second to the needs of state. As for the rebellion, when had she even had time for love. Except for Han...

Han.

He was here, now, waiting in a prison cell at this very moment while Leia pleasured Jabba's harem mistress. What was happening to him right now? Was he safe, was he well. Was he thinking about her?

Leia wished that he was here, and also wished that he were anywhere else. It would have killed her for him to see her like this.

Unpleased by Leia's fumbling efforts, Melina was quick to chastise and correct her. Over the next hour, Leia received a crash course in all the arts of pleasuring a woman, a task that she could have gladly gone her entire life without needing to know.

But as she worked, Leia came to a funny realization. She was enjoying herself. After she stopped fighting it and focused all of her attentions on the task at hand, Leia found that she actually enjoyed eating the other woman out.

Eventually, of course, she realized that it was all the fault of the chip in her head, forcing her to relish the humiliations her obedience brought, but by then it scarcely mattered. Artificial or not, Leia loved eating pussy, and gladly worked to please Melina, taking satisfaction in the way she brought the other woman to orgasm after orgasm.

When all was over, and a tired but unsated Leia stepped away from the satisfied taskmistress, Leia could not help but feel good about what had just taken place. It should have horrified her, but hours of pure enjoyment had taken their toll on her emotions, and it was simply impossible not to like what she had been forced to do.

In fact, a part of her wished that she hadn't been told to stop.

"Mmm... you learn quickly," the reclining woman said with a languid stretch, "Jabba is going to love you."

Jabba. In a cold rush, the reality of her situation returned to Leia, chasing away all of the warm fuzziness of her recent pleasure. She remembered where she was, and whose vile clutches she had fallen into, but there was little that she could do about it.

They forced her into a scanty outfit, one of binding metal and flowing cloth, an outfit that did little to cover and much to highlight. Although she was still covered with the sweat of lovemaking and panic, they did not offer her a bath. Jabba liked such things, Leia was told, much to her growing disgust.

Leia recoiled from wearing such a revealing outfit before a crowd, but was no more able to stop this than she could any of her other privations.

Far worse, however, were the words that Melina gave her to say.

Hundreds of people were in attendance, a cross section of scum from all corners of the galaxy. All of them here to witness Leia's shame. Threepio was there on the dias, bound by a restraining bolt to serve the gangster, all part of a plan that was rapidly coming untangled.

"The might Jabba welcomes his distinguished guest," the golden droid spoke to the assembled crowd. "He is happy to host such royal personage, and as token of this would gladly offer any boon that she might ask of him."

Leia longed to beg for Han's safety, or even freedom from her own torment, but she could not. Those were not the words she had been given, and her throat closed up when she tried to speak any other.

"Mighty Jabba," she began, faltering in self loathing as she tried and failed to fight the commands. "I desire only to be owned by such a great and worthy being. Make me your slave, I beg you, and do with me as you will."

That deep, rumbling laugh boomed throughout the room, and a hundred voices followed. The gangster spoke.

"The mighty Jabba has deigned to accept your servitude," the droid translated, "Come forward, and be bound to him forever more."

Leia shut her eyes at the horror of what had just happened, of what she had just done to herself, but moved to follow the command. They fixed a collar upon her throat, sealing to it a chain leash that was secured directly to the slug's throne. Another humiliating sign of her bondage.

Hating herself all the while, Leia prostrated herself before him, still following the instructions she had been given.

"This humble slave thanks you, o mighty master, and prays that she will be fit to serve and obey."

Again they chuckled, and Leia slowly rose to her feet. Just as soon as she was standing, Jabba grabbed hold of the metal and gave it a sharp tug. It sent her sprawling forward, and she just barely caught herself before stumbling to the floor. One of her hands pressed against the moist, wrinkled body, and when it did a rush ran through her.

Leia didn't have time to dwell on this, however, as another tug pulled her closer still. The monster's fat, filthy tongue slid out, licking along the side of her face. She recoiled in disgust, only to realize that the act had prompted another feeling entirely.

As the wet, sticky tongue slid across her face, Leia was flushed with a searing, unmistakably sexual thrill deep inside her core. The Hutt's attentions, repulsive as they were, turned her on like nothing else in her entire life. The hand that still rested against his clammy skin tingled pleasantly, leaving her reluctant to be parted. Leia knew that she should pull away, but found it almost impossibly difficult. Unlike before, there was no command forcing her to touch the slug creature. There were no orders to keep her from pulling away, only the fact that it felt so good to rest her palm against him.

Before she could work up the will to withdraw, Jabba gave her leash another hard tug, pulling Leia straight into the crook of his corpulent body. Leia cooed with blistering delight as skin met skin. She pressed herself against him, molding her body to his oversized form. The audience chamber laughed and jeered, but for the time being Leia did not care. All was bliss, and she was fully caught in its throes.

Awareness returned, slowly but surely. Clawing her way from the warm head fuzzing bliss, Leia realized where she was. Pressed up against the corpulent gangster, her entire body plastered to his. Even her cheek was resting against the damp folds of his skin.

It would be incredibly easy to lose herself here. All she wanted was to stay there forever. It was warm, and safe, and toe curlingly erotic in a way that disturbed Leia as much as it enticed.

Slowly, bit by bit, Leia forced herself away from Jabba. Peeling away with the utmost reluctance, until at last she was sitting tall at his side, careful not to touch his skin, no matter how tempting it might be.

By the time she was up, Jabba's attention had wandered to concerns other than his new slave. There was nothing for Leia to do except watch as Jabba received spice smugglers newly arrived from delivering his illicit cargo, subservient crimelords reporting on the upkeep of their criminal enterprises, and all manner of other seedy characters who were necessary for the operation of the Hutt's criminal empire.

With nothing to do and little interest in the sordid and petty dealings of Jabba's enterprise, Leia's thoughts began to wander, and the true realization of her position began to sink in. She had been rendered nothing more than a slave and trophy, bound and captive by the disgusting creature. From time to time, her leg or arm would accidentally brush up against him, eliciting another gasp of unexpected arousal. Or sometimes he would give her chain an absent tug, just to remind her that he was still in control. Even with experience, it was still difficult to pry herself away from his disgustingly alluring touch.

It was impossible to hide how the skimpy outfit displayed her body. Jabba may have forgotten about her, but his audience had not. As she sat there, Leia saw gaze after gaze linger upon her, many of them watching with an unseemly hunger in their eyes.

Worse still was that tiny, cackling monstrosity Jabba kept as a pet. As its master took care of business, the creature delighted in tormenting Leia. Every time she looked, it would cackle and mock her position, but she could not turn away for even a minute before it would pinch or grope her exposed flesh. Once, it had even dared reach under her voluminous loincloth and goosed its hand up her privates.

A swift kick to its head had put a stop to that, but the obnoxious creature took no real damage before it darted back out of reach, her leash too short to follow. The creature laughed, holding up a hand slick with her pussy juices. As she watched, he gleefully stuck his glistening fingers into his mouth and made a great show of enjoying the taste.

Lest she think that the show had gone unnoticed, Jabba himself boomed out another laugh and pulled her back into him. The contact made Leia gasp and moan, much to the foul slug's delight.

It would help if she wasn't so devastatingly horny. Even from the start, she had been left unsatisfied and unfulfilled by her encounter with Melina, but the unexpected response to Jabba had taken it to an entirely different world. Her entire body was aflame with arousal now, her nipples stiff, full, and begging to be touched while her pussy was dripping and engorged.

Worse, there was not one thing she could do about it, not without throwing aside the last traces of her royal dignity. There was not a shred of privacy here, and she would not humiliate herself further in front of these loathsome creatures.

Hopefully Jabba's audience would come to an end. A dingy, dismal cell almost didn't seem so bad, if only she could take care of this fire in her loins.

Fat chance of that.

There was a break in the business, and the band played another song. After they were finished, Jabba's voice boomed out once more.

"The Exalted Jabba the Hutt commands his newest slave to dance for his pleasure," C-3PO said.

It shook Leia from her reverie.

"What? Me?"

But already Jabba's meaty hand was shoving her out onto the dance floor, releasing just enough slack in her chain to allow her some movement.

All eyes were upon her as Leia stood there uncertainly. What did she know about dancing? Her time had been spent learning matters of statecraft and diplomacy, not to mention all things military as the Rebellion gathered momentum. There had been little time or interest in the arts or other pleasantries.

The chip in her head was not so forgiving, and no matter what excuses she might give it still compelled her to dance.

Not knowing what else to do, Leia began moving into an Alderaanian waltz she had been taught as an adolescent. A simple, but customary piece of her cultural heritage that Leia had been grudgingly forced to learn.

The crowd was unimpressed, their boos and jeers telling her that this was not the sort of dance that they were here to see. Jabba gave her leash an impatient tug, almost pulling her to the ground.

The pain eased as she began to dance, but in the face of their obvious dissatisfaction it grew and grew, until at last Leia was willing to do anything to ease its awful burden.

She moved, miming the dancers she had seen earlier today. Gyrating her body, shaking her hips and rear at the watching crowd. It was graceless and without rhythm, but they seemed to like it far better. Leia felt ridiculous, but had no choice but to continue.

As always, the chip rewarded obedience, and although she still felt silly and uncomfortable with her movements, she soon began to enjoy them. Leia began to like dancing for the crowd, and even to enjoy the way she exposed herself for their prurient desires.

She was still quite horny, after all. Her hands slid across her body, her hips, her breasts. Touching, feeling, inviting others watching to imagine their hands in place of hers. No longer did Leia feel silly or shameful. Lost in the moment, there was only pleasure and sensation. Leia stopped caring about the people watching her. If anything, their stares began to excite.

"Jabba suggests that if you are feeling aroused, then you should, oh dear, should consider touching yourself," the droid translated.

Leia barely hesitated before obeying, her ready fingers finding that needy slit which had wanted attention all afternoon.

Knees hitting the floor, Leia touched herself freely, panting and moaning as she frigged herself to orgasm right there in front of everyone.

Her eyes met Jabbas. He was still loathsome, still hated and repulsive, and yet...

She could not forget the way his touch had made her feel. Just a disgusting slug creature, and yet one that ruled over her completely. His leash and chain bound her tight, his command over her all but absolute. It made her feel weak and helpless as she never had before, and that excited her more than she could have ever imagined.

It was, in its own twisted way, almost attractive.

Jabba pulled in the leash, and Leia obediently crawled to him. He stuck his finger in her mouth, and ordered her to continue playing with herself.

There had been no order to suck on the thick digit, but she did so anyways, moving her head around it like she was sucking a greasy, dexterous cock. All of that contact drove her into a wild, uncontrollable frenzy of lust, and she plunged her fingers in and out of her sopping pussy.

Leia came again. Once, twice, again and again, and then she came some more.

Over and over she worked out every lustful thought and impulse she'd had, all to the enjoyment of the lowlife scum watching her. Leia didn't care, she was too caught up in the blissful joy of sating her desires.

When at last it was over, Leia curled up against his side. She thought, faintly, that she should not allow herself to become comfortable here, but could not quite bring herself to move. Instead she lay there with her body against his, unheeding of the danger as the warmth and satisfaction of his presence bonded her more and more to the violent crime lord.

Even when she was finished, Leia still slid her hand in and out of her slit, no longer caring that she was in front of an audience. The cackling alien became emboldened by her condition, taking more and more liberties with her body. She tried to shoo him away, but gave up when he persisted. Eventually, he even clambered beneath her and began licking at her pussy.

This new indignity humiliated Leia, yet she no longer cared enough to chase him away. At least it felt good. In fact, it was good enough to bring her to orgasm once again before he finally had enough and ran off.

A short time later, a woman approached Jabba's throne. She was striking, with powerful features and bright red hair. More than that, however, was a certain aura of calm and authority that marked her immediately as someone a cut above the average riff-raff that attended the criminal.

She scowled contemptuously at Leia, who felt shamed enough to pull her hand out from between her legs, but not enough to withdraw from Jabba's side.

Jabba's voice boomed out.

"The Mighty Jabba wishes to know who has approached without being bidden."

"My name is not important," the woman said, "Only that I speak for the Galactic Empire. The Emperor has seen your success in capturing these rebel traitors, and would reward you handsomely should you sell them to him."

A hush fell over the crowd. Most of them were wanted by the law, after all, and the Empire was that law's greatest expression. Illegitimate and tyrannical though it was.

"His excellency wonders why he should not simply, um, claim you. As he has the Rebel Princess."

The treat did nothing to dampen the woman's confidence, and in fact she smiled grimly.

"The Empire's retribution is a far different thing than that of the Rebellion, and you try it at your peril. More than that, I am no wilting princess."

There was a pause, so silent that you could hear every shuffling footstep or cough in the room, every snort of the beast housed below the throne. Her last statement was a mistake, Leia realized. It was a challenge, one that would only serve to make Jabba even more interested in controlling and breaking that proud woman. Now, her fate rested entirely on whether Jabba's wariness of the empire was stronger than his lust for the red headed woman.

Although Leia would never wish her fate upon another, she also found herself hoping that the proud imperial would be taken. It would be interesting to see one of them broken beside her.

At last, Jabba made up his mind.

"The Slave Princess belongs to Jabba, and no other. However, he would be more than happy to sell the empire any other prisoner you might desire."

The woman bowed slightly, little more than a nod of the head.

"The Empire thanks you, Jabba Desilijic Tiure. This will be the beginning of a lucrative partnership."

Leia felt a brief sense of relief that she would not be sold to the empire, only to remember that the alternative was to remain at Jabba's side. Then he pulled her close against him, and Leia wondered whether that would truly be so bad. She shook away that traitorous thought, but it refused to leave completely, settling, seeping into the back of her mind that for all of her humiliation and deprivations, she was enjoying herself.

In time, Leia was finally released from her position and allowed to move and stretch. It was a welcome relief, though not an entirely complete one. After but a single day at Jabba's side, Leia actually found herself longing for his touch just as soon as she had left. She tried to shake the feeling away, but it was alarmingly persistent.

Whatever relief she felt soon evaporated, as Leia noticed that they were not headed towards any mouldering dungeon, or even the cluttered workrooms. Instead, they were moving towards the more lavish domiciles where Jabba housed his most favored guests.

"Where are we going," Leia asked her keeper.

"Where do you think, slut," Melina said. "Jabba wants you to keep one of his guests company. So that means you go in there and obey them like you would Jabba, is that understood?"

"What? I can't-"

"Is that backtalk I hear?"

Leia froze, suddenly fearful of what punishments might come.

"No," she muttered.

"Again. Politely this time."

A command. Leia could not refuse.

"No, ma'am," she said deferentially.

"Better. Besides, don't tell me you're shy. Everyone in the palace saw what sort of slut you were."

Leia blushed, but could not deny the accusation. At last they came to another doorway, marked no differently than any other in this wing of the palace.

"Here we are," she said, palming the door open, and with one violent shove Leia found herself forced inside and falling to the smooth stone floor.

The door slammed shut behind her, trapping Leia in there with whatever filthy brute she was forced to service. Again, Leia felt a renewed sense of terror and disgust. True, she had gotten caught up in the moment earlier, but the thought of pleasuring any of those disgusting lowlifes that gathered about him.

But when she looked up, it was the red headed imperial that gazed back at her. The woman curled her lip in obvious contempt and disgust, which immediately sent Leia into a rage. Only the realization that his woman now controlled her was enough to keep Leia from lashing out.

For now.

"Disgusting. You smell like Hutt. Clean yoursef up. Now!"

She pointed towards the refresher, and Leia was compelled to obey. Not that she was the slightest bit resistant to the idea of a shower. Far from it. Her ordeal today, pleasant as it had sometimes been, left her feeling filthy in both body and mind. Her battered ego she could do nothing about, but at least she could cleanse the scum and dirt from her body.

There was, unfortunately, one little snag.

"Um, could you help me with this," Leia asked as she realized that her slave outfit was not designed to be removed by its wearer.

The imperial gave her a contemptuous scowl, but did as she asked. It felt good to be free from the metal clothing, which had been designed far more for visual spectacle than the wearer's comfort. But then the woman's eyes roamed over Leia's now naked body, and she felt a renewed bout of shame.

"Pitiful," she said.

"I didn't ask for this, you know," Leia said as she stepped into the refresher. Whatever indignities were to come, the water proved a very welcome distraction.

"Is that so, princess?" the imperial mocked. "Because I seem to remember differently."

"Wha- Oh!" Leia recalled with horror the way she had begged to become Jabba's slave.

"But that wasn't me!" Leia protested. "You know I didn't have a choice."

"Quite the contrary," the woman said, "You had every choice. You chose to become a traitor. You chose to consort with criminals and other disreputable characters. It is only fitting that you should face the consequences of your actions. Better to face justice in the Imperial Courts, I'd say, but watching this spectacle, I find your punishment rather fitting after the treasons you've committed."

"Treason? How can it be treason to resist an illegitimate and unlawful government. We're the ones trying to restore the true order of the galaxy."

"Illegitimate? Have you forgotten that the Empire was formed by popular acclaim? By your own senate, no less."

"Through trickery and force," Leia protested, "And as soon as he had what he wanted the Emperor swept it all aside."

"The Emperor has no patience for chaos and disorder, that is true," the imperial agent said. "Now finish up and let me get a look at you."

Turning off the water, Leia allowed the machines to rapidly dry her off. Though reluctant to face the other woman so naked and exposed, she had been given an order, and was compelled to obey.

"You know, I had planned on politely declining Jabba's offer of a private entertainment, but now that I have you in front of me, I just can't resist the thought of putting a Rebel traitor like you in her place. The shower has done wonders on you, I have to admit, so let's get started. Go ahead and strip me."

Compelled by the chip, Leia did as she was told, working the fasteners with mechanical precision.

"No, no. With feeling, emotion. Show some passion, make me believe that you enjoy it."

A bit more resistance, but not much. Whatever she thought about the other woman, Leia was helpless but to do as she was told. She took her time now, her touches slow and lingering, straying over the other woman's toned, athletic body. She unzipped the jumpsuit, sliding it tenderly along the woman's muscled shoulders.

As synthetic cloth gave way to bare flesh, Leia was compelled to lean forward and plant her lips on the other woman's neck, her mouth tracing down to her arm as she slid the garment away. As Leia nibbled at the nape of her neck, the other woman let out a contented sigh.

It burned Leia to behave like this to anyone, much less a hated Imperial, but she had long since learned that she was powerless to resist. So she did as she was told, treating the red haired agent as a cherished lover even as she fumed inside.

Soon the woman was naked, her body taut and lovely, enough to leave Leia fuming with envy. Bowing to the inevitable, she sank to her knees. But before she was more than halfway down, the woman stopped her. Confused, Leia allowed herself to be pulled back up to her feet, and into a passionate kiss.

The woman's mouth was hard and forceful, making Leia melt into the strength of the act. The woman's hands roamed her body freely, soothing, touching, caressing, and to Leia's surprise she found that she was returning the embrace just as passionately.

They collapsed to the bed, bodies entwined as they writhed against one another on the bed. Leia no longer needed a command to make love to this woman, her passion alone was enough. Never before had she seriously lusted after another woman, but now the image of this flame haired temptress consumed her thoughts.

"Is this what they teach you at the imperial court?" she asked between hungry kisses.

"Among other things," the woman said, making Leia gasp with a groping touch. "Let's just say that I excel at everything I do."

"You're not- ugh, not too bad," Leia said breathlessly, "for an imperial."

"And you have no idea what you're doing. But I love the enthusiasm."

Her hands found their way between Leia's legs, and soon played at her clit even better than Leia's own ministrations had. She shuddered, panting for breath as she continued to make out with the other woman.

"Yes, oh yes!"

"Mara," she imperial whispered into her ear, "my name is Mara."

"Mara," Leia gasped, the name like honey upon her tongue. "Yes, Mara, oh yes."

When Leia thought she could take no more, Mara turned her body in one fluid motion, bringing her hips up to Leia's head. The woman's crotch was there in front of her, and this time Leia needed no command to reach out and start licking. But when she did, Mara reached for Leia's own pussy and began to tease it. The harder Leia licked, the more she was rewarded, which only drove her to work that much harder.

It was nothing like the forced, impersonal session she had "enjoyed" with Carniss. Mara knew not only how to take, but how to give as well, her demeanor harder and more commanding than the overseer could dreamed of being, and yet unafraid to be soft and serving at the same time.

For the first time in her life, Leia truly made love to a woman, and it was more wonderful than she had imagined. The red haired agent taught her things about her body that Leia had never realized, showed her pleasures that she had never known, and showed Leia how to return that generosity in kind.

Though Leia was already exhausted, she gladly stayed up late into the night. When at last they curled up in the bed together, Leia had not one reservation about how she had spent her evening.

"You did well, pretty traitor," Mara said fondly, trailing a light, swirling touch along Leia's breast. "A shame that I don't get to keep you."

Leia had feared being turned over to the imperials, but now she was not so sure. To be owned by this powerful, loving woman. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

"Just one thing, before we settle in and go to sleep," said Mara, softly kissing Leia's face.

"What's that?" Leia said sleepily.

"You didn't just come here on a whim," Mara said, a faint touch of hardness seeping in to her voice. "You must have had plans. Tell me about them. Especially where they concern Luke Skywalker."

Leia's eyes widened, and for the briefest of seconds she held out. Then the chip reasserted itself, and bit by bit Leia began telling the imperial spy everything there was to know about Luke.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight strode into Jabba's Palace. It was easy to force his way inside. The guards were weak willed and simple minded, easy to sway with the force. Though he was not so skilled as old Ben had been, they offered him little trouble.

His mind was troubled as he made his way silently through the long corridor. All contact with Leia had been lost days ago. She was supposed to be stationed inside, along with Lando and the droids, using her cover as a bounty hunter to track down Han. Once they were all in place, Luke would spring the trap and together they would free Han from the inside.

Something had gone wrong, maybe even disastrously wrong, and Luke had no idea what. The force was warning him, he could feel that much, but he was no Yoda. He lacked the wisdom and sensitivity to understand what the warning meant. That Leia was in trouble, perhaps? His visions of her had been fraught with peril, but they were also clouded and uncertain.

There was a feeling then, a warning, something calling him to go now. Leia? It did not feel like her, not like that last, fraught connection they had felt in his darkest moments beneath Cloud City. She was close, though, he felt that much, and knew that if she needed him it was his duty to be there for her.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, and Luke spun, reaching for a lightsaber that he was not currently carrying.

"Leia?" he gaped.

It was her, but not as he had ever seen her before. Rather than the heavy armor of a bounty hunter, Leia was dressed in clothes of gleaming gold. Luke stared at her, unable to stop himself from sweeping his gaze across her bare body. He blushed, ashamed at taking advantage of her predicament, and especially of how badly he wanted a second look. Who knew what sort of things had happened to her, and all he could do was stare at her exposed body?

Luke took a deep breath, running through a Jedi exercise as he allowed the force to calm and focus him.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later, there's no time now," she whispered. "Follow me."

Luke was getting a funny feeling from her, some intuition he could not quite understand.

Danger.

What did that mean? Leia was in danger? Yes, he could see that plainly. Something had gone wrong, and it was up to him to help out however he could.

"Maybe we should turn around," Luke suggested. "We can get you out of here and try again."

"No!" Leia said, loud enough to make them both cringe. "No, we, uh, we can't leave Han. Who knows if we'll be able to get in again."

Something was off about her, he could feel that much, but Luke was unsure what.

"If you're sure. I'm worried about you, Leia."

"Don't worry, it's not far now."

She led him down a dark hallway, and through a maze of passages until at last they reached an unmarked doorway. Luke frowned. He couldn't sense anything beyond it, but maybe...

The door opened and he stepped inside, finding only a darkened, empty room.

"What's going on, Leia," he said, turning around only to feel a pair of lips mash against his.

For a second, Luke was too shocked to react. Her body was pressed against his, and it was so easy to take her into his arms. Luke's hands slid around her waist before he even realized what was happening, feeling that bare body that he had dreamed about so many times.

There was something off about kissing her, some sense of wrongness that he could not explain, but so delicious at the same time.

No. They had a mission, a purpose here. How could he rest, when Han and Chewie were in danger?

"What's gotten into you Leia?" he asked as he pushed her away.

"She had to keep you distracted long enough to spring the trap," a voice called from the doorway.

Luke turned just in time to see the silhouette of a woman, a blaster pointed straight at him. He reached for his lightsaber, but of course it wasn't there. Leia moved just in time for the stun bolt to wash over him.

He didn't fall. Not with his Jedi training to call upon. There were ways to overcome a stun blast, to shunt it aside and allow the force to strengthen him. Luke was not perfect, though, not yet, and the shot still sent him reeling.

No lightsaber, but it did not matter. The force was his ally, and he would not be stopped. He reached out to tear the blaster from her grip, but found himself blocked.

She smiled knowingly, and then he realized. That presence he had felt, the one calling out to him. That had been her. She was strong in the force.

But why had it felt almost like Leia at the same time?

The blaster fired again, and this time Luke collapsed to the floor. With but a minute's concentration he could shake it off completely, but somehow he didn't think they would give him that minute.

"I don't understand," he mumbled, though his lips felt thick.

"Sorry Luke," Leia told him with genuine remorse, "but I can't disobey my master."

What?

He looked up, only to stare down a blaster. It flashed blue, and then he knew no more.

Luke woke feeling like he had just crashed a speederbike into a cliff.

Uncle Owen is going to kill me, he thought for a brief instant, and then he remembered. Luke ran through a Jedi awareness technique, which helped clear up some of the fuzz. Not as well as he had hoped. The force felt distant to him, harder to reach.

The next thing he noticed was that he was stark naked and tied spread eagle to a bedframe. Well lit, nothing like the dim, depressing cell he had expected to wake up in. There was something else, though. Something wet and warm very enveloping. Luke strained against his bonds, craning his face upwards only to see a brown haired head bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Leia? What are you doing?"

"Don't mind her," a voice said, "She's just following orders."

He knew that voice. It was the same woman who'd shot him!

Luke twisted in her direction, only to be stunned by the sight of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was, shockingly, utterly and completely naked, her body framed only by a draping head of luxurious red hair. There was something sleek and dangerous about her, that reminded Luke of a sand tiger. She walked towards him with a confident swagger that made Luke's cock spring to life even more than it had for the unbelievable sensation of Leia's mouth around his cock.

"I had to search you for weapons, see," she said slyly eyes wandering over his exposed body. "And I have to say, I'm disappointed. You'd never catch me dead without half a dozen weapons. After all this trouble catching you, I'd have expected better."

"The force is with me," Luke said, "That is all the weapon I need."

"Funny that," she said, "Turns the force AND a holdout blaster beats using the force alone. Who'd have thought."

"What do you want with me," Luke asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she told him. "It seems the Emperor wants to have a little chat with you."

"And all this?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Like I said. I had to search you for weapons, and after I saw what we had to work with? I decided to have a little fun first, that's all."

"What did you do to Leia? Let her go?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. That was all Jabba's handiwork. Or one of his minions, at any rate. You could always ask him nicely to let her go, but I'm afraid you won't get that chance. As soon as we're finished here, you and I are off this dirtball of a world forever."

While she was talking, Luke reached out with the force, trying to unlock his bonds. It was working, and he would have been able to free himself eventually, except that she noticed first.

"None of that," she said, slapping him lightly and pushing him away with the force.

They would have been evenly matched, under normal circumstances. Or perhaps he would have even held the edge. As it was, though, Luke was still shaking off the effects of the stun blast, and she held the upper hand.

That, and also because the sight of her naked body was making it very, very difficult for him to find a Jedi's inner peace properly.

Why did she have to be so sexy? If would have been one thing if the Emperor's agent had been some sort of freakish, unsettling monstrosity. Instead she was not only an incredible beauty, but exuded a confidence and intensity that drew him to her like none other.

She leaned over and ran her fingernails slowly down Luke's bare chest. He wished it didn't excite him so. Luke tried to work through a meditation exercise, but calm was getting very hard to come by. The force felt so far away, and she was very very close. Her breasts hung over him, and Luke wanted to reach out and touch.

He couldn't, of course. He was still her prisoner, hands bound tight to the bedframe. When had he stopped trying to free himself?

"Do you know, I was upset when the Emperor gave me this mission. Why would I have to capture you? The last thing I'd want is to bring back a rival."

"I'll never turn to the dark side. I'll never join you."

Did that sound as weak as it felt, Luke wondered.

"Are you sure about that?"

She leaned over him, her perfect breasts pressing down against his chest. Her face was close to his now, his entire vision framed by cascading locks of red hair.

"The dark side's... passion is like nothing you've ever imagined, pretty boy."

Her hand stroked against his cheek, and Luke let out a stifled groan. And all the while, Leia continued to suckle at his cock. Slowly, relentlessly, unceasingly. It was driving him mad, and there she was in front of him.

"See, I only thought I was bringing back a rival, but now I've got other ideas. Maybe, just maybe I'm bringing back a partner. You'd like that, wouldn't you? To be my partner?"

Luke had no answer for that. He should have. A true jedi would have shunned the temptation, ignored the sucking. If he were strong, he would have told her that there was no chance.

Luke was not that strong.

"I wonder," she mused, "Who is the better kisser, you or the princess."

Her lips were on his. He shouldn't have kissed her back, he hadn't meant to. But her lips were so soft, and her body was warm against his. His arms strained against the bindings. Not to push her away anymore, but to pull her close, to keep her from pulling away again.

"Score one for the princess," she grinned down at him. "Though admittedly, she had a lot to motivate her. How about a different test."

She straddled him, lowering herself down onto his face. Her hair, Luke noted, was every bit as red down there as it was on her head.

"Just one more thing," she said as her crotch rubbed against his face. "Partners isn't the same thing as equals. One of us is going to be the senior partner, and it's best we settle that here. Now lick."

He didn't, not at first.

She was relentless, though. Grinding down against his face, smothering, forcing him to breath in the smell of her, to taste her slickness even when he refused to cooperate. Until at last, as much out of self defense as anything, Luke gave in and opened his mouth.

He licked, his tongue lapping freely at her slit. Not entirely eager, but not longer totally unwilling. As a reward, the woman ordered Leia to speed up, increasing the pace to something just faster than agonizingly slow.

How many times had Luke fantasized about Leia's mouth like that, dreaming the day when she might take him like this. But now that it was here, Luke found that all he could think of was red hair and the strong, controlling woman it belonged to.

She moaned freely now, her strong voice as capable of passion as it was command. She rode his face hard, and Luke struggled to keep up with her, his overworked tongue hard at work to satisfy the woman who had captured him. Again he tugged at his restraints, unsure of whether he would use his hands to stop her, or to please her. The force was there, but Luke never even came close to the focus he needed to use it.

"Right there!" she cried, "Just like that Luke. Faster. Faster!"

He did. Caught up in the moment, he did his best to please her. She screamed out gleefully, which Leia took as a sign to speed up even faster, until at last Luke clenched up and came straight into her mouth. He felt Leia's lips clamp tight, drinking down every last drop. Soon after, the woman above him collapsed back onto the bed, gasping in exhausted bliss.

"Not bad, Jedi boy," she panted, "You've definitely got one on the princess that time."

Leia stood, moving to the side of the bed. She licked her lips, leaving behind no trace of Luke's passion. She was utterly naked save for a tight collar. There was something in her expression that he had never seen before. A newfound servility that complemented the collar perfectly. It was a strange look for her, but an oddly sexy one.

For all that Leia was a dream come true, though, there were two beautiful women in the room, and it was the second that drew Luke's attention the most. She was far more disheveled and uncomposed now. Sweaty, with her hair spilling out wild and unrestrained. For all that, though, she was still a picture of radiance. When she smiled slyly at Luke, for all that it was the smile of a predator, he thought his heart would skip a beat.

"Looks like you two are just about even, now it's time for the tie-breaker. I wonder, Jedi boy, are you a good fuck?"

"If that's what you're after, I think you're going to have to wait a minute," Luke said wryly, nodding towards his sated member.

"What, that? Don't tell me you never learned that little trick."

Her hand wrapped around him, and he felt the force flowing in her. Not the force like he knew it, however. This was darker, more dangerous, but also wild and unrestrained in a way he had never felt before. It flowed through them both, and in seconds she had nursed him back to full hardness.

She slid her body atop his, kissing Luke once again.

"The true force is passion. That's something the Jedi never understood. It's why they deserved to become extinct. Embrace your passion, Luke, feel the force as it was meant to be."

At that she sat up, lifting her hips over his, and then, holding just for a moment, she enveloped his cock into her folds. Luke groaned, feeling her slide up and down on top of him. Slowly at first, agonizingly so, but soon she picked up the pace.

"While we're having fun, why don't you take care of the princess too," she told Luke.

He looked over and saw Leia standing beside him, still strangely silent. For a moment, she looked as though she would say something, but instead bent over and kissed him once more on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, and enjoyable, but nowhere near the passion that he had enjoyed with the other woman.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned over closer, her body beside his. Slowly, almost unsure, she lifted her breast and brought it to his face. Luke looked at her, puzzled, but she seemed to know what she wanted. He told himself that he was simply returning the favor, and not simply fulfilling a dream that he'd had since before he joined the rebellion.

He told himself that, but he could not swear that it wasn't a lie.

Unable to touch or hold, Luke satisfied himself by licking and suckling at her breast. She moaned, her voice so hauntingly familiar, and yet making sounds of pleasure like he had never heard from her before.

Still that sense of wrongness persisted, a feeling of disquiet that he could not entirely explain. What could he do, though? What could be wrong with pleasuring his close friend, helping her out in the only way he was capable of. He had dreamed of Leia for so long, what could be wrong about finally being able to touch and taste?

The red haired woman bounced up and down on his cock. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, but always at her own pace. Luke strained, wanting to take control, to make love to her on his own terms, but always he failed. She laughed at his efforts, circling her hips as if to remind him exactly who was in charge here. It was maddening, until at last Luke stopped fighting it and just allowed himself to enjoy it.

Ignore the fear, ignore the helplessness, just lie back and allow her to have her way with him. It was a surrender almost alien to him, but also strangely appealing.

He came inside of her, but she refused to be satisfied with that, using the same trick as before to force him back into readiness. Again and again they coupled, until at last the woman collapsed onto his chest.

She snuggled up against him, in an almost tender moment of shared intimacy.

"You don't have to do this," Luke said quietly. "You could come away with us, join the Rebellion."

The alternative, that she might let them go and never see him again, seemed almost too frightening to think about. Already he could hardly bear the thought of being separated from her.

She laughed, an almost sad chuckle, and smiled down at him.

"We both know that isn't really an option, lover boy," she said.

"It could be," Luke told her.

She sighed wistfully, her breasts heaving as she lifted her shoulders. Almost, Luke believed that she was going to consider it.

"No," her voice was heavy as she spoke. "A mission is a mission. Don't worry, though. When you wake up again, you'll be safe and sound on my ship, with plenty of time alone together. Just the two of us."

"Wait," Luke said, but she was already lifting her blaster.

Exhausted as he was, it took only two shots this time before all went dark.

Leia watched Mara's ship take off. They all did. Jabba wanted to watch the event personally, especially when Han's unconscious body was carted up the loading ramp like so much cargo.

The Hutt laughed, boasting about what new cruelties the Empire would inflict upon them, and how many credits he had earned in the bargain. There was no doubt the Empire was capable of it. She had seen firsthand that there were no limits to their viciousness, no lines they would not cross. But still, she had some reason to hope.

When Luke was down, and Leia had permission to speak once more, she knelt down and begged Mara for their lives. For Luke, there was little hope. The Emperor wanted him, and would not be denied. Han and Chewie, and Lando on the other hand...

Mara had gruffly told her that their fate was out of her hands, but in the face of her pleas the woman had softened, telling her that she would see what she could do. Most likely, Mara said, they would become hostages to Luke's good behavior. The Emperor had plans for him, and so the fate of his friends would be determined by how much he cooperated.

Still, Mara promised Leia that she would see them well taken care of in the meantime. A faint hope, but it was all Leia could manage, completely out of her hands now. They were gone, but she was still here, still chained to the Hutt's side, watching her friends vanish into the stars from beside his corpulent form.

Then the ship was gone, and just like that it was time for Jabba's court to return. Unchanged, as if none of them had ever been there to begin with.

Except, of course, that Leia was still a slave.

She danced twice that day for the amusement of the court. It still felt strange and awkward at first, but the more she did it, the more accustomed she became. In fact, Leia was almost starting to like it.

Yes, she did like the attention. Liked the way strange men and women would oggle her. The catcalls, the lewd comments, crude though they were, there was something about them that was beginning to drive Leia wild.

It shouldn't be this way. She was a princess, a respected senator, not some cheap sex object.

Except, that was exactly what she had become. No longer a senator, or a princess, or even a general. She was a slave. Jabba's slave.

It was not a happy notion. She did not want to be a slave, but to claim anything else would be a delusion, and with each day that passed she grew more accustomed to that fact. Rarely did she try to fight what she was, things were just easier that way. Leia was happiest when doing what she was told.

In time, perhaps, she would even grow to like the slavery itself.

Now that was a scary though, yet strangely enticing all the same.

That night she was given to Jabba's majordomo, Bib Fortuna. He was old, and a bit slimy, but Leia no longer shied from obedience.

He loved having his head tails sucked, and so she spent much of the night alternating between the two. He especially liked it when she sat on his lap at the same time, slowly riding his cock while she slid the tip of his head tail around her mouth.

It was, Leia reflected, the first time that Jabba had actually forced her to fuck a man. She had danced for many men, of course, and even allowed some of them to touch and grope her body, but so far she had been given solely to Mara. A way to curry favor with the imperial agent, since she was somewhat taken with Leia, but also to act as a spy. Leia was required to watch her every move when the two were together, and was compelled to report on everything the other woman did.

She did not like spying on her new lover, not one bit, but Leia had the impression that Mara knew about it all along. Certainly, she had never spilled any imperial secrets or sensitive material. Except, perhaps, for Luke's eventual fate, but Jabba already was aware of that. Maybe she was wary of the fact that Leia was a rebel officer, but Leia liked to imagine that Mara knew and understood the predicament she was in, and was trying to spare her feelings as best she could.

Unlike Mara, the twi'lek had no patience for her once their fucking was done, and so she was sent back to the slave chambers. They were surprisingly comfortable, honestly, although there was not a shred of privacy. Besides the dancers and serving girls, there were harem guards, and watch droids, and even a few cameras.

Of course, Leia was still bound to obey Melina Carniss, a state which was soon passed on to the overseer's favorites. Thus Leia rapidly became slave to the slaves, serving and pleasuring them whenever she was not called for by Jabba himself.

It was not so bad, really. Quite pleasant, in fact, so long as Leia abandoned any sense of pride.

Such was her life now. She attended Jabba whenever he called for her, serving and obeying him as she lay by his side. Nights were spent in the company of whoever had pleased him most recently, or whose favor he wished to curry, while her unoccupied days were spent serving the harem.

Her fame and status often drew a crowd of gawkers, who flocked to see the captive princess had tamed. If they were lucky, or paid Jabba enough, they might be allowed to spend the night with her. More than once, Leia had graciously attended rivals, or even enemies from her days in the senate. Imperial officials that Leia had bested were all too happy to get their revenge by stuffing her every hole full of their juicy cum. With each fresh humiliation Master Jabba's coffers filled and his influence grew. One tasty fuck at a time.

Rebel officials came too, of course, attempting to bargain or buy Leia's freedom, but Jabba was having none of it. They came away disappointed, each and every one. Nothing short of a full scale assault could crack Jabba's fortified palace, and the Rebellion was far too busy to spare the resources.

They did try covert operations, at least once, though that came to no better end than their bargaining. Leia recognized in one of the newcomers her childhood friend and attendant Winter. An accomplished spy, she had no trouble sneaking into Jabba's entourage. At least until Leia noticed her, at which point she ratted her friend out without a second thought.

Sadly, Winter was not happy when told that she was to become another one of Jabba's slave girls, but Leia did her best to ease the painful transition. Often, the pair of them would be sent together, to jointly pleasure some crime boss or minor official.

This was hardly unusual, of course. By now Leia had been with every girl in the harem at least once, but Winter was a special treat. They had always been close, but never so intimate as they now became. Though Winter quailed at first, Leia thought that it deepened and strengthened their bonds. She was happy, overjoyed even, that her friend had become a fellow slave to Jabba the Hutt.

It didn't last, sadly. Jabba soon grew tired of Winter. She had neither the prestige of royalty, nor the high profile reputation that Leia possessed. Though a high ranking officer in the Rebellion, her role had been quiet and uncelebrated by necessity. It would hardly do for a spy to become famous and well known, after all.

Ultimately, Winter was sold off to a high ranking Imperial bureaucrat. She had, Leia was told, infiltrated his office some years ago, posing as his secretary and siphoning all manner of classified information. All the while flirting mercilessly, enflaming his interest without ever delivering on any of her honeyed whispers.

Now she was his slave, and would do for him anything that was commanded.

Leia missed her friend, but was happy that she had found a master who would use her and care for her. Master Jabba was the best, of course, but there were few good fates for a slave that had begun to bore him.

Time passed, and Jabba's growing connection to the imperials brought him nothing except greater wealth and power. Leia did not entirely care, she would gladly serve at his side no matter what, but the success made her master happy, and so it pleased her.

Whatever happened to the Rebellion, Leia did not know. In time, she simply stopped caring. She was Jabba's slave girl, nothing else. Her past life was remembered, but dismissed. It no longer mattered, save as a source of knowledge and ideas for ways she might please her master.

A day came when she was summoned to a private audience with her lord and master, into an empty bathing room clear of all but the two of them and his translator droid. It was not needed, of course, for she had long since learned to understand his glorious tongue, but it was unseemly for one such as him to command a slave directly, and so the intermediary remained.

"This slave is grateful for your attention," she said, prostrating herself before him, "and wonders how she might serve you."

"Jabba the Great has decided to bestow you the greatest honor that one of your kind may possibly attain, and declares that you shall carry his child within you."

Leia thanked her master, scrambling to remember what she could recall of hutt biology. They could not interbreed with humans, of course, but their reproductive cycles were quite different from that of a human. They could, if they wished, implant their young into the fertile womb of a lesser creature. They would carry these to term, sparing the hutts the difficulty and inconvenience of bearing their young directly.

Leia was overjoyed by this proclamation. At his command, she cast aside her clothing and knelt before him. Soon, she could feel his weight pressing down upon her back. Not his full weight, of course. No human could ever hope to bear such majesty, but enough to make her strain.

It was more than worth it, however, as she felt something edge close against her ready pussy lips. Leia screamed as the hutt's cock entered her, crying out in utter ecstasy as he began to fuck her. It was, she realized, the ultimate fulfillment, the missing element that her entire life had been building up towards. Pleasure and joy beyond belief.

Then thought ceased entirely, leaving only mindless pleasure as she rutted beneath her master.

Warmth and wetness shot into her womb, although it was indescribably different from the lesser emissions of a human man. She could feel a faint sense of motion within her, and knew that she now bore Jabba's underdeveloped child within her.

In minutes, it would settle itself into her womb, attaching itself as any human fetus might. For now, her stomach remained flat and taut, but soon it would swell big with Jabba's spawn. Her breasts would grow heavy with milk, so that his young might suckle from her once it was born.

Leia could not wait. Flush in the warmth of their coupling, Leia patted her belly proudly. She thanked Jabba again for the tremendous honor he had bestowed, promising that she would be a good bearer for his young.

After that, life continued must as normal. She was still a slave, still bound to the every whim of her superiors, but her gravid condition did afford her some sense of status. As she grew more and more heavy with his child, her duties lightened, and those of the palace became increasingly deferential.

Months passed, and at the end she could scarcely walk, until at last it was time to deliver. This was no backroom operation, but a careful medical procedure attended by the best black market doctors and medical droids that Jabba could provide. It was, however, a simple procedure. Leia proved a good host and an easy bearer.

The sluglike, underdeveloped creature wiggled its way free from her and Leia took it into her arms. As Jabba watched, she brought his child to her breasts and sighed contentedly as it found her nipple and brought forth the milk held within.

This too was her master, she realized, vowing to nurture and serve him now for all of her days.

Leia was a slave. She would serve Jabba and his child now and forever. Nothing could ever change that, and Leia would not have it any other way. And if some dim part of her screamed out that this was not the way things were supposed to be: that part of her was no longer in charge, and never would be again.

The End.


End file.
